Demon Days
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Days go by and see how the gang survive in the horrid world of Zombieland. Tallahassee/Columbus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

_**Who put me down at the fresh end of the food chain?** _

_The streets were dark, but people would not stop screaming. The zombies were everywhere, attacking anyone on sight. He griped on to the only weapon he had so far, the tile of the top of the toilet back at his dorm room. He didn't know why he came outside, but he knew he had to see what was going on._

_He saw people getting eaten alive right before his eyes. Blood was literally everywhere. Chaos, complete chaos. A demonic screech was heard, and he turned around. A zombie was coming right for him. Paled-face, he quickly bolted. He passed by the people screaming, cars that were destroyed, and things on fire. On **fire**. _

_The zombie, or now zombies, were running after him. The toilet tile was too heavy to carry, so acting on impulse, he threw it behind him, hoping to hit one of the zombies. He made a quick turn and ran behind a car, and hid._

_He panted loudly, trying to control his breathing. He was thinking, why? Why did I came out? I should of stayed back at the dorm. I was safe there. I'm going to die out here. I barely escaped from 406 anyway! Okay, keep calm. Just keep calm, and try to find somewhere else to hide. Don't cry, crying won't solve anyway._

_He looked over to the side, looking for a way to escape to somewhere that has a better hiding place. He sniffled, really trying not to cry now. He never felt more scared in his whole life. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He turned around and saw a horrific face hissing at him, that black bile uprooting from it's mouth._

_He screamed._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **R/R please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Last Living Souls

_**Are we the last living souls?**_

He opened his eyes, gasping. He blinked, shaking a bit. He felt that hand on his shoulder and he turned. Tallahassee's hand was on his shoulder while his other hand was driving the wheel of the car. He was looking at him, a little confused and maybe a little concerned.

"You alright, kid? You were mumbling in yer sleep." Tallahassee grumbled.

Columbus gave out a small shaky sigh, rubbing his face. He nodded, scratching his head. "I-I'm okay. Just...you know, a nightmare."

"I figured much," Tallahassee said, "You alright now though?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay now." Columbus said, rubbing his head a bit.

Tallahassee gave his shoulder a small shake and he went back to driving. Columbus looked behind him, hoping he didn't waken Wichita and Little Rock. The girls were still asleep, looking so peaceful and calm. Columbus smiled a little and looked back to the front. The sun was barely up and the road looked so empty.

Columbus looked out his window, watching things go by. The car was quiet and it felt kind of nice. Columbus sighed a little, wondering why he had that dream again. It felt so long ago when that happened, but in a way, it probably wasn't. He looked outside and how empty it all looked.

He glanced at Tallahassee, who looked tired from driving. Tallahassee probably won't admit that he's tired anyway. He was stubborn like that. Columbus saw him trying to cover up a yawn, and he lightly smiled, trying not to chuckle.

He looked out back to the window and he blinked slowly. He was still tired himself, but he didn't want to drift back to sleep. So instead, he let his mind wander. Within his own little dysfunctional family, a thought came to him.

What if they, this four, were the _only _survivors left in the United States of Zombieland? Truly, they probably were. They haven't encounter any other survivors, and they drove almost everywhere. No sign of other life but themselves. For some reason, that thought made Columbus a little sad. If they were the last people that were alive and not vomiting disgusting black bile from their mouths, how can they make sure they _stay_ like that?

His thoughts were broken when he felt Tallahassee really yawn now and grumbled. Columbus lightly smiled at him, and Tallahassee was frowning.

"Maybe we should take a pit stop somewhere. You sound tired." Columbus said.

"I ain't tired." Tallahassee grumbled.

"You sure? You know, it won't hurt to just take a rest stop. I feel a little cooped up in here anyway, and what if you fall asleep on the wheel? We could crash or something like that."

Tallahassee growled under his breath, shooting Columbus a mean look. Columbus quickly shut himself up, looking away. He knew better then to upset Tallahassee. Tallahassee grumbled a bit, rubbing his face.

"Fine, we'll take a rest stop. We need to find some food to eat anyway." Tallahassee said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Columbus said, smiling.

Tallahassee gave him a dry look and rolled his eyes. Columbus bit his bottom lip and went to looking out back to the window. He lifted up the string of his hoodie and nibbled on it, watching the empty world pass by.

"By the way," Tallahassee said suddenly, "What was yer dream about? It sounded like it really freaked you out, spit-fuck."

Columbus closed his eyes, and he could hear the screams, see the chaos, and smell the smokes of the fires. He opened his eyes again, still looking out the window.

"It was nothing." He said softly.

Tallahassee looked over at him and decided to drop it. For now, anyway. Even if he didn't really show it, he cared about the little skinny spit-fuck. The kid was something else, besides the fact he's always jittery and nervous about _something_. Tallahassee couldn't really put his finger on it, but something drawn him to Columbus, even when they first met. A little bitch, the kid was, but there was just something else.

He felt another yawn trying to climb out of his mouth, and Tallahassee grumbled. He glanced back at Columbus, who had his eyes closed and leaning against the window now. Thinking he was asleep, Tallahassee took a turn on the road to find a pit stop, taking the kid's advice. The sound of the car driving on the empty road seem to echo throughout the lonely world of Zombieland.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Yes, I'm writing a new fanfic to a new fandom. After watching this movie, I just had to look up fanarts/fanfics, and stumbled onto the Tallahassee/Columbus pairing. 8D It's such an awesome pairing, and this fandom is awesome! I mean, c'mon! ZOMBIES! 8DD In case you're all wondering, I am basing the Gorillaz's album, "Demon Days", to this story. If you ever listened to the album, it does have an eerie similarity to this whole post-apocalypse zombie world Zombieland has created for us.

Anyhoo, I hope you all will like this story! 8D

R/R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kids With Guns

_**It's all desire.**_

"Alright, y'all know the drill."

The three nodded to Tallahassee, griping on to their weapons. They found a convenient house for them to rest in for a while, somewhere in the vast unknown of the northern states. A nice house in the middle of nowhere, but you can never be too careful. Columbus and Tallahassee checked the front yard while Wichita and Little Rock checked the back yard.

"Hey, there's a pond here!" Little Rock whispered to her sister excitedly.

"All clear here!" Columbus called.

"Here too!" Wichita called back.

"Only thing left to check is the house." Tallahassee said, smirking. He cocked his gun and waggled his eyebrows at Columbus. Columbus rolled his eyes at the hick, but couldn't help but blush a little.

They all came to front door of the house. Tallahassee gave the door a swift kick and it immediately opened. The inside of the house looked so calm and sincere, as if an old couple lived here. They all walked in one by one, still holding on to their weapons.

"Alright. Ohio and I got first floor, you ladies get the second." Tallahassee instructed.

The girls nodded and headed up the stairs. Columbus followed Tallahassee into the kitchen first. It was a small kitchen, with a small table with a forgotten set of plates on it. It was empty, so they headed to the dining room. The dining room had beautiful paintings hanging on the walls, the large table covered with a thin layer of dust. It was empty here too, so the last place was the living room. The living room had a fire place with a forgotten set of logs in it while the couch and chairs were set up so pretty by the amount of pillows and layers of blankets. It was empty here too.

"Nice house." Columbus said and Tallahassee had to agree with a small nod.

They suddenly heard two gunshots go off upstairs and they quickly made their way up the stairs. They entered one of the bedrooms where Wichita was giving Little Rock a high five. In the bedroom what looked like to be a guest room, laid a now dead (or is the correct term deader?) zombie. Little Rock smirked at the boys, cocking her gun as if she was a pro.

"Nice work." Columbus complimented.

"Thanks. I was able to use that technique you taught me, Tally." Little Rock said, grinning up at Tallahassee.

Tallahassee forced a small smile to the little girl, a bit bummed out that he didn't get to shoot the zombie. He looked down at zombie and back at the girls.

"This was the only one around?"

"Yeah, we checked the other rooms." Wichita answered.

"Alright. Then the coast is cleared." Tallahassee said, smirking.

Wichita rolled her eyes and grabbed her gun. She walked out of the room, Little Rock following her. "We call the master bedroom!" Wichita called out.

Tallahassee frowned and grumbled something about the bed in there was probably too soft anyway. He put his gun down on one of the beds and looked down at the zombie again. He gave it a swift kick, chuckling when he saw Columbus wince a bit at the action.

"Quit yer twitchin' and help me drag this sonofabitch outside." He said.

Columbus made a face and nervously mumbled out, "Do I have to?"

"Do you want a third roommate in our room, spit-fuck?" Tallahassee asked sarcastically.

Columbus shook his head no, lightly blushing. So by force by a stubborn, mean Florida, they both took the deader zombie somewhere outside and far away from their new house. Later in the day, Wichita was exploring the house around, while Tallahassee was raiding the kitchen for food(and maybe Twinkies). Columbus was outside with Little Rock, who wanted to look around the pond in the backyard.

He looked around, taking in the so-rare peaceful moment of the outdoors. The smell of pond was rich and sweet while the sound of bugs and frogs filled the air. Columbus swatted his hand around though, when he felt a bug flew too near his ear. Little Rock was looking around the pond, smiling to herself.

"Do you think it's safe to swim in here?" She asked Columbus.

"What? No way. That pond has got to be crawling with germs and other stuff. Plus, frogs mate in there and have their babies. So...yeah, no. Too gross." Columbus answered.

Little Rock gave Columbus a dry look and then rolled her eyes. They both were unaware of something slithering around the tall grasses on the other side of the pond, coming towards them. Columbus put his gun down, deciding to do some stretching. He suddenly felt something slithering close to his foot. He looked down and jumped, quickly backing away.

"Ohshitohshitohshit!"

It was a snake. A long, dangerous-looking snake, slithering around near him. He wasn't sure if it was the poisonous kind of whatever, but he wanted it gone and away from him. He gave it a light kick, trying to draw it away from him, but it seem that made it worse. The snake hissed madly at him and Columbus heard himself whimper.

Suddenly, the sound of a cracking gunshot was heard and the snake's head was blown off. Columbus blinked and looked up to see Little Rock holding his gun. She gave him a look; a "Are-you-serious?" look. Columbus blushed and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Thanks. Um, can I have my gun back?" He asked.

Little Rock looked at the gun and back at Columbus. She smirked and said, "Nah, I'm gonna go see if I can shoot more snakes around here."

"But you'll waste my ammo." Columbus said.

"You have more ammo back in the car." Was Little Rock's answer before walking away with his gun.

Columbus frowned, knowing he wasn't going to win against Little Rock. So instead, he let the little girl shoot at snakes, sitting on a lone tree stump, watching. She seemed to be having fun shooting at the grass blindly, smiling. So what if this was Little Rock's version of fun? He'll let her have it. The poor kid doesn't _get_ to be a kid sometimes, here in Zombieland.

"What is that girl doin'?"

Columbus lightly jumped and turned around to see Tallahassee staring at Little Rock as if she lost her mind. Columbus relaxed and merely shrugged, looking back at Little Rock.

"She's shooting snakes."

"With yer gun?"

"Uh, yeah. That's okay, I let her."

"She's wasting ammo." He heard Tallahassee grumbled.

"That's okay. Let her have some fun." Columbus said, smiling a little. He looked up at Tallahassee, who was still staring at the little girl with a frown. He lightly blushed and played with the strings of his hoodie.

"S-So, where's Wichita?" He asked.

"She's makin' us soup. I found a whole box full of chicken noodle soup mix. Only thing edible and easy to make in that house. Everything else gone to fuckin' waste." Tallahassee answered.

"So I take it you didn't find any Twinkies?" Columbus asked lightheartedly.

Tallahassee huffed and mumbled an annoyed "No." Columbus looked away, biting his bottom lip and trying to hide his amused smile. They heard a gunshot echo and Little Rock whooped. Tallahassee chuckled at the girl, shaking his head.

"She's enjoyin' that too much." He said, but grinning.

"I wonder where she gets it from?" Columbus said softly and Tallahassee looked over at him to see Columbus lightly smirking at him.

"Watch yerself, spit-fuck." Tallahassee said, pointing at him.

Columbus chuckled, lightly blushing. Another gunshot was heard and a "Oh, cool!" Columbus shyly looked away from Tallahassee, smiling. Tallahassee looked at him, a bit confused but before he could question, Wichita was calling out.

"Hey! The soup is ready! Get your butts inside!"

Columbus quickly got up and made his way back inside the house. Tallahassee watch the kid walk away, still a bit confused. He'll probably never understand how Ohio's mind work. He's probably more confusing to understand then the girls. He saw Little Rock run after, holding on to Columbus's gun. He lightly smiled, shaking his head.

He walked back inside the house, stretching his arms out a bit. Sounds were coming from the once lonely household, busy with the smell of food and live talk. Back in the tall grasses laid a bunch of snakes missing their heads, and used bullets scattered on the ground.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I have this feeling that Little Rock should be in the spotlight more often. She's so cute and awesome. c:

Also, I hope I'm keeping everyone IC. ;-; Btw, there's a house just like the one described here I used to go to every summer when I was little. Good ole Vermont. ;w;

R/R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: O Green World

_**Bring me back to fallen town, where someone is still alive.**_

"Florida, do you think it's safe to swim in here?" Little Rock asked.

Tallahassee looked over at the pond, rubbing his stubble in thought. The water looked safe enough and there were only mere frogs swimming around in it. He looked back at Little Rock, who was waiting for an answer. He gave her a quirk of a smile and nodded.

"I suppose it is." He said.

"See, I asked Wichita too and she said the same thing. Only Ohio said it's probably not." Little Rock said and it looked like she was pouting.

"That spit-fuck is jumpy about everythin', kid." Tallahassee said, shaking his head.

"Are you guys talking about me?"

They both turned around to see Columbus looking at them. Little Rock giggled and looked back at the pond. She gave it a thought and then nodded to herself.

"I wanna go swimming." She declared.

"In _that_? Who knows what's in it!" Columbus said.

"How about only water, spit-fuck?" Tallahassee said sarcastically.

"Yeah, besides I haven't gone swimming in a long time! I'm going inside to find some underclothes I can use." Little Rock said and ran back inside the house.

Columbus looked over at the pond, making a face. Tallahassee lightly smirked and gave him a little shove. Columbus nearly lost his balance and he backed away at the pond and glared at Tallahassee. The hick merely chuckled to himself, amused. Tallahassee looked over at the pond and looked back at Columbus, smirking.

"Think I'll go swimming too." He said.

Columbus made a face and shook his head. "Fine, go swim in the water that frogs piss and take shits in."

Tallahassee laughed, shaking his head. He removed his hat and took off his jacket. He removed his shirt, slipping his boots off. Columbus watched, blushing lightly. When Tallahassee went to remove his pants, Columbus looked away, feeling his face go hot. When he heard the sound of the water splashing, he turned back to see Tallahassee popping his head out of the water and floating.

"I don't know what got yer panties in a twist, spit-fuck, but the water is damn fine!" Tallahassee said, smirking.

"Sure, sure. Whatever. I'll just stay here and play life-guard." Columbus said, sitting on the grass.

Tallahassee laughed and dived back in the water. Columbus sighed, looking up at the sky. He heard Little Rock coming back out, Wichita following her. Little Rock called out for Tallahassee and jumped into the water herself. Wichita sat next to Columbus, watching the two swim.

"That looks like fun, but I don't really feel like swimming in my underwear." Wichita said.

"Fun, maybe. But it's gross too." Columbus said.

"You're such a stick-in-the-mud." Wichita said, giggling.

Columbus turned to Wichita, lightly smiling. She smiled back and went back to watch Tallahassee and Little Rock swim. Columbus did also, watching as Little Rock splashed Tallahassee, laughing as Tallahassee did it back to her. He felt like, hey we are a family. This is what families do. He smiled to himself, feeling peaceful.

Little Rock was now playing Marco Polo with Tallahassee (more like she forced him to play) and was trying to contain her giggles as Tallahassee had his eyes closed and grunting out, "Marco."

"Polo!" She squeaked, swimming away.

She stopped swimming though, when she felt something touching her foot. She yelped, swimming back. Tallahassee opened his eyes, looking at Little Rock. "What's wrong?"

"Something gross touched my foot!" Little Rock said, swimming towards Tallahassee.

Tallahassee held Little Rock, looking over where she was before. Something seemed to float to the surface, first looking like a forgotten piece of wood. Tallahassee looked closer though, and saw that it wasn't a forgotten piece of wood, but a floating deceased hand, all moldy and had maggots on it.

"Oh, gross! That touched me!" Little Rock said, making gagging noises.

"Might be more body parts 'round here." Tallahassee said, looking around the pond.

"I'm getting out. I don't wanna swim anymore." Little Rock said and swam back to shore.

She climbed out of the pond, running up to Wichita. Wichita also looked grossed out, calming her younger sister down. Columbus looked over at the sisters, holding back an "I-told-you-so." to Little Rock.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You need a shower." Wichita said affectionately, taking Little Rock's hand and going back inside the house.

Columbus watched the two walk away and looked back at the pond. He blushed suddenly, seeing Tallahassee getting out of the pond, water dripping everywhere off him. Tallahassee rubbed his face, shaking the water out of his ears. He saw Columbus staring at him and he lifted a brow.

"What?" He demanded.

Columbus blushed a little more and looked away. "N-Nothing!"

Tallahassee gave Columbus a questioning look, gathering his clothes. Columbus continued looking away, feeling his face grow more red. Tallahassee walked past him, going back into the house. He turned back around, looking at Columbus.

"Ya stayin' out here?" He asked.

"N-No. No, I'm coming. I'll be right there." Columbus said nervously.

Tallahassee stared at him for a bit and shook his head, going back inside the house. Columbus listened for the door to shut and when he did, he rubbed his face. The image of Tallahassee all wet and shirtless, only down to his wet boxers was now in Columbus's mind. He could feel his face grow more red and he tried to shake the image out of his head.

He groaned and got up. He glared at the pond and picked up a rock, throwing it in it. He went to go back in the house, unaware of the sound of distant thunder coming from the sky.

* * *

Later in the day, the sky grew dark, and the sound of thunder coming close. The gang was eating another bowl of chicken noodle soup, discussing who should take first watch. Little Rock claimed she wanted to sleep and didn't want to sleep alone, still a bit freaked out about what happened in the pond. The boys said they didn't mind if they took first watch and the sisters thanked them.

So, as night fallen, the girls head up the stairs, bidding them good-night. Tallahassee and Columbus stayed in the living room with their guns, the fireplace lit because Tallahassee wanted to feel more homely. They could hear the sound of thunder coming close, and Columbus was doing his best not to whimper at each sound of it.

The sound of rain was suddenly heard, followed by another crack of thunder. Columbus sighed, leaning his head back on the couch. As long as he kept his cool, Tallahassee won't know about his fear of thunderstorms. Another sound of loud thunder was heard and Columbus flinched.

"Ya think the rain is gonna overflow the pond?" Tallahassee asked suddenly.

Columbus looked over at Tallahassee and shook his head. "N-No, I don't think so."

Tallahassee looked over at Columbus and saw how frightened he looked. He frowned and when another sound of thunder was heard, he saw Columbus flinched.

"Ya scared of a little rain?" He asked, smirking.

"N-No. Just thunder, that's all." Columbus answered back, nervously chewing on one of the hoodie strings now.

"Sure, sure." Tallahassee said, rolling his eyes. Another sound of thunder was heard and Columbus held back a whimper. Tallahassee looked over at Columbus and decided to try something to distract him from the stupid-ass thunderstorm.

"So, how you and Wichita been hangin'?" He asked.

Columbus looked over at Tallahassee, a bit shocked at the question. He shrugged, still chewing on that hoodie string. "We're okay, I guess. We're just friends, you know?"

"What, no more needs to fuck her?" Tallahassee asked, smirking.

Columbus blushed and frowned at Tallahassee. He awkwardly cleared his throat, looking at the fireplace."N-No. Like I said, we're just friends."

"Did ya even fuck her?" Tallahassee asked.

"Tallahassee! No, I didn't, okay?!" Columbus said, blushing red at him.

"So, yer still a virgin, spit-fuck?" Tallahassee asked, chuckling.

Columbus blushed brighter and looked away. Tallahassee chuckled to himself. He can be an asshole at times, but he knew this was distracting Ohio from the storm. Columbus was really chewing on that hoodie string, feeling embarrassed.

"Poor little spit-fuck," Tallahassee said, "Got his first kiss in Zombieland but not a lay."

"Wichita was not my first kiss." Columbus mumbled, glaring as he was still looking away.

"Oh? Then who was, spit-fuck?" Tallahassee asked, chuckling.

Columbus's expression changed from embarrassment to sudden discomfort. He shifted in his seat, chewing on the hoodie string. "I rather not say." He said.

"Then how do I know if yer tellin' me the truth?" Tallahassee questioned.

Columbus sighed, "Okay, okay fine. I'll tell you. But don't tell Wichita and Little Rock this, please? It's kinda of an embarrassing story."

"Fine, whatever. Tell me, spit-fuck." Tallahassee said.

"Alright. It was back when I was ten. I used to have this aunt that used to visit me and take me out to the park because she didn't like how my parents always tried to keep me locked up inside. Anyway, one day we're at the park and this blond-haired, blue-eyed boy came up to me, asking me if I wanted to play with him. I think he was two years older then me or something. So, anyway, we were playing and stuff, and then we were playing hide-and-seek with a bunch of other boys. We were hiding in the bushes together and it was a pretty good hiding place. So, we're hiding and whatever, and the older boy suddenly asked me if I ever kissed a girl. I was ten, so my answer was no because girls have cooties. So he asked me if he could kiss me. I asked him why and he told me because boys don't have cooties. That sounded logical enough for me so I told him he could kiss me. A-And he did."

"So, ya mean to tell me yer first kiss was with another boy 'cause ya thought girls have cooties?" Tallahassee asked.

Columbus blushed red. "I was ten, okay?! It was bad enough my first kiss was with another boy, I know! He made it worse when he started using his tongue and I backed away because "I felt weird" when he did."

Tallahassee held back a laugh as Columbus looked away, blushing. The sound of the rain was hitting the windows and Columbus got up. He put his gun down, still blushing.

"I'm getting a glass of water." He mumbled and went to the kitchen.

Tallahassee chuckled, looking back at the fireplace. He could imagined little Columbus lip-locking that other boy while hiding in the bushes and he chuckled again. That other boy had guts to try to shove his tongue down Columbus's throat. He could imagine little Columbus backing away, his face flushed and saying "I feel weird..."

Tallahassee's smile faded as he thought about that again. Little Columbus flushing as he told the other boy he felt "weird". That image was suddenly replaced with older Columbus, the Columbus he knows now, doing the same thing, but to him.

"_Tallahassee, I feel weird..."_

Tallahassee felt himself blush a little at that image. He shook his head, wondering why he imagined _that_. Columbus's face all red as he tugged on his jeans, saying he felt weird "down there"... Tallahassee shook his head again, rubbing his stubble. What the hell is wrong with him? Stupid Ohio and his stupid "my first kiss" story.

"Um, Tallahassee?"

Tallahassee turned to see Columbus back. He glared at him, his face still a little red. "What?" he snarled.

"I think there's something wrong with the pipes." Columbus said.

"What ya mean?" Tallahassee asked.

Columbus held up a glass of brown water, with a few leaves and possibly other stuff too. Tallahassee groaned, glaring. Columbus went back to the kitchen to dump the water out and came back into the living room.

"It might have been the rain." Columbus said.

"It might, but I ain't stayin' here to fix no goddamn pipes. We're leavin' in the morning. It's borin' as fuck here anyway." Tallahassee grumbled.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Columbus said quietly.

Tallahassee grunted, glaring at the fireplace. Columbus sat back down, looking at Tallahassee. He lightly blushed, clearing his throat quietly.

"S-So, you're not going to tell the girls that story, right?" He asked quietly.

Tallahassee frowned, that image of Columbus in his head again. He looked over at Columbus, who was chewing on his hoodie string. Tallahassee sighed and he shook his head.

"Nah, I ain't tellin'." He said.

Only because that story made him feel "weird" too now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Um, yeah. I totally believe that's how Columbus got his real first kiss. TRU FAX. I promise things will heat up soon. ;D But anyway. I would never swim in a pond because with my luck, a dead body part might float around me too. :x

R/R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dirty Harry

_**I need a gun to keep myself from harm.**_

"Last of the food supplies." Wichita said as she placed the box in the back of the car.

"Whoever lived here must of really liked chicken noodle soup." Little Rock said, looking at the box.

"At least it's good chicken noodle soup." Columbus said, playing with his hoodie strings.

"Enough talk, girls. Get your asses in the car." Tallahassee said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Wichita and Little Rock rolled their eyes as Columbus frowned at Tallahassee for calling him a girl again. They climb into the car as Tallahassee starts it up. Columbus looked at the house they stayed in, feeling slightly bad that they were leaving it in poor conditions. They rolled out of the lawn and began driving away.

"So, where do we go now?" Little Rock asked.

"I say we keep going north." Columbus said.

"No way. It gets cold up north. I say we head south for warmer weather." Wichita said.

"But heat is horrible weather is fight zombies in." Columbus said.

"Oh, and fighting zombies in snow is?" Wichita said, frowning at Ohio.

"Why don't we rock-paper-scissors it? If Columbus win, we go north. If Wichita wins, we head south." Little Rock said logically.

They both agreed to that and held out their hands. Columbus looked at Wichita, who looked very determined. He felt nervous suddenly, forgetting how competitive she got. They both shook their hands as they went, "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

Wichita held out rock. Columbus held out scissors. Wichita grinned triumphantly and smacked her rock on Columbus's scissors. Columbus frowned, wondering why scissors had failed him.

"Awesome, we're going south. Beaches, here we come." Wichita said, smirking happily.

"I still think it's a bad idea..." Columbus mumbled, frowning.

"Don't you worry yer curly-little head, spit-fuck. Goin' to the beach does sound purty nice." Tallahassee said, grinning.

"I'm not swimming in the waters though. Just for everyone to know." Little Rock said.

"Don't worry, we understand." Columbus said, smiling at the little girl.

"Wouldn't mind sporting on a bikini when we get there. Maybe get a tan..." Wichita said, sighing as she thought of herself getting a tan.

"Then you'll look like an appetizer fer a fuckin' zombie." Tallahassee pointed out, chuckling to himself.

Wichita glared at him as Tallahassee continued chuckling. Columbus was looking out the window as Wichita smacked Tallahassee and so goes on an argument between the two. He was nervously chewing on his hoodie string, lost in thought. For some reason, he had a gut feeling going south was a bad idea. He didn't know why, but it felt like so. He glanced at the girls and Tallahassee, wondering if he should tell them. They'll probably tell him he was being paranoid though and shouldn't really worry. He sighed, closing his eyes.

The car suddenly smacked something hard, making everyone jerk from their seat. Columbus blinked, looking out the windshield. He looked back to make sure the girls were okay. Thank God for Rule #4.

"What the hell did we hit?!" Wichita said, blowing out from hair from her face.

"I don't fuckin' know." Tallahassee grumbled as he unbuckled his seat-belt and opened the door. He walked out of the car, looking over the front bumper. It was dented, which made him mad, and he saw a now hit zombie on the ground.

He stared at it, puzzled. The zombie twitched on the ground, a mixture of blood and black bile on the road. Tallahassee inched closer for a better look and the zombie suddenly looked up, screeching madly. Tallahassee quickly backed away and went to his seat. Grabbing his gun, he pulled it out and shot at the zombie before the creature could even get itself up.

Columbus had his head sticking out his window when he heard the gunshot. He blinked at the zombie, surprised. "What's that doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, there was that zombie back at the house." Little Rock said.

"Might be more around then we thought." Wichita said.

Tallahassee grunted and marched back to the car, starting it up again. He gladly ran over the zombie and continued driving. The rest of the gang was silent, knowing it was best if they didn't say anything. Little Rock looked out her window and saw a sign that greeted whoever was driving by about the town up ahead.

The car slowed down to a stop when they arrived at the small town; zombies crawling everywhere. Big ones, little ones, fat ones, and skinny ones. Tallahassee felt himself smirk, gripping on to the wheel. Columbus knew what that look meant and he made sure to hold on to something.

"Make sure yer seat-belts are fasten. It's gonna be one hell of a ride." Tallahassee warned everyone and made the car roar.

"M-Maybe we can drive just _around _them?" Columbus squeaked out nervously.

"Fuck that shit, kid. It's time to nut up or shut up." Tallahassee said and made the car roared again.

Wichita rolled her eyes and Little Rock looked excited, trying to contain her giggles. Columbus sighed and closed his eyes. The car roared again and started moving again, going very fast. Tallahassee hooted and hollered whenever he was able to hit a zombie and make it go flying. He used the windshield wipers to clean off the blood as he continued on going on a hit-and-run fun.

A zombie suddenly grabbed on to one of the side mirrors and clawed at Columbus's window, screeching. Columbus opened his eyes and let out a yelp, backing away from the window. Tallahassee growled and tried to shake the zombie off. The side mirror broke off and the zombie flew off, tumbling on the ground.

"Fucking hell, Florida! Will you quit it and just get us out of here?!" Wichita screamed.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doin'!" Tallahassee yelled back, glaring.

The car screeched as it made a turn and made a huge splash as it drove over a mud puddle. Columbus could feel himself grow car-sick at the sharp twists and turns and he held his hand over his stomach. Tallahassee could see a huge, fat zombie just standing in the middle of the road and he wildly smiled. He rolled down his window, grabbing his gun. He stuck his head out with his gun _while_ he was still driving and shot the fat zombie down, laughing as he did. He did the same to a few other zombies as well before he was dragged back inside by Columbus.

"A-Are you crazy or something?! What if we crashed?!" Columbus said to him frantically.

"We're not gonna crash, spit-fuck!" Tallahassee snarled at him.

"Watch the road then!" Little Rock yelled, pointing.

Tallahassee rolled his eyes and made a sharp swerve. Columbus sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for all of this to be over. A few more sounds of zombies getting run over, a few more amused laughter from Tallahassee, a few more sounds of gunshots going off, and it was over.

Columbus opened his eyes to see they were back on the peaceful highway again. Tallahassee was lightly panted, all the adrenaline still in there. Columbus looked over at him and couldn't believe how insane this guy can be. They could of gotten hurt. _He _could of gotten hurt. Columbus wanted to glare at him and yell at him, but he couldn't do that. Not because he was scared Tallahassee might bite his head off but he couldn't help but think Tallahassee kind of looked sexy when he got that crazed look in his eyes.

Wichita was giving Tallahassee a dry look, her arms crossed. The windshield was almost covered with blood, the sides of the car looked scratched, and their box of food supplies was everywhere on the car floor.

* * *

"You stupid hick." Wichita told him.

"Shut up. Ya know ya had fun." Tallahassee said, smirking.

"Just keep washing that blood off." She said, going back in the car.

Tallahassee shot Wichita a mean look, sticking his tongue out. Little Rock caught that though and giggled at him. Columbus was outside with Tallahassee, washing off the blood from the windshield with him. Wichita basically made him help Tallahassee, saying she didn't want to do it but somebody had to.

They were careful with the water bottles, knowing they didn't much of it. He could hear Little Rock and Wichita talking with each other, cleaning up the mess in the car. He sighed, pouring a little water on an old t-shirt and went back to wiping at the windshield, careful not to touch the blood.

"Ya had fun, right spit-fuck?" Tallahassee asked as he was wiping too.

"Sure, if you consider running over zombies, fun." Columbus said, lightly smiling at Florida.

"That was a hell of a lot of fun! You see how those fuckers just flew?!" Tallahassee said, laughing.

"I had my eyes closed the whole time..." Columbus mumbled to himself.

Tallahassee didn't hear him though, chuckling as he kept on wiping the blood away. Columbus gave the car a good look. It was pretty much beaten up, with it's dents and caked mud. Even the 3s on the side of the car was almost covered by the mud. Columbus gave the car a pat, as if he felt sorry for it and wanted it to know he was there for it.

Apparently, Tallahassee went back to describing how the zombies went flying again, laughing as he did. Columbus smiled at him. He liked it when Tallahassee was happy. Sure, killing zombies in every possible way made him happy but so what? It was nice to see the big man smile.

"What ya lookin' at, kid?" Tallahassee asked suddenly.

Columbus flushed light red and looked away, going back to wiping off the blood. "N-Nothing..."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, whenever I catch ya starin' at me." Tallahassee grumbled.

"I-I don't _stare _at you, Tallahassee." Columbus said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, ya do. What, do ya like what ya see or somethin'?" Tallahassee said, clearly joking.

Columbus felt himself blush redder and hoped Tallahassee didn't noticed. Tallahassee's grin faded when Columbus didn't answer back with a nervous squeak or anything. The kid just stayed quiet, continuing wiping away at the windshield. He lifted a brow and grabbed Columbus's arm, making him turn around and face him. Columbus gulped nervously, looking at Tallahassee.

"Well? Do ya like what ya see?" Tallahassee asked again but in a hushed tone.

"I-If I gave you the honest answer, a-are you going to hit me?" Columbus asked back in the same tone, feeling himself shake.

Tallahassee snorted, "No, spit-fuck."

"Okay. Then yes. I-I like what I see. Y-You...You should smile more often."

Tallahassee blinked at Columbus, who probably turned into a deeper shade of red. Columbus looked away, feeling very ridiculous. Tallahassee probably thought he was more weird then usual now. He felt Tallahassee's hand touch his face, making him turn to look at the Floridan hick again. Columbus looked up at him, unaware he was giving Tallahassee cute puppy-dog eyes that said, "Please, don't hurt me."

Tallahassee fought down a groan at that face and glanced up. The girls were still in the car, not even looking out the windows. He looked back at Columbus, and smirked. His thumb lightly traced Columbus's bottom lip and Columbus felt himself gasp a little. He was probably blushing way too hard now.

"Yer too cute sometimes, spit-fuck."

"Huh? Wha-"

But he was cut off by a pair of lips. Columbus's eyes widen in surprised, going stiff. Tallahassee was kissing him. _Kissing him! _What should he do? He never kissed a guy before! Okay, there was that first kiss story he told Tallahassee, but this was different! He's not the ten-year-old who only kissed a boy in the park because he thought girls had cooties! He's the twenty one-year old kissing a crazed zombie hunter because...because, well, he was attractive to him. God, why was he thinking too much right now? Get it together, Ohio, and just kissed back!

So, he did. Wrapping his arms around Tallahassee's neck, he kissed back and enjoyed everything about this kiss. The two continued kissing as Wichita and Little Rock were now having a tickle fight in the car while cleaning up; Little Rock's laughter echoing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **o3o; Sorry for the lame attempt for an actiony scene. But I made it up with Tallahassee/Columbus KISSING. 8Db I promise the next chapter, things will certainly..._heat up. _-chuckles to self- Although, I have to say, I'm a little weak when it comes to those certain type of scenes. ;-; So, don't be too upset, okay?

R/R Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feel Good Inc.

_**Love forever, love is free; let's turn forever, you and me.**_

The car ride was now still and quiet. The lonely highway was only filled with the sound of one car going down on it. Columbus was nibbling on his hoodie string, looking out the window. Wichita and Little Rock were both reading a magazine together and Tallahassee was being the driver, as usual. It was just simply quiet, but to Columbus, it was eerily quiet. He was thinking too hard again but he was thinking about one thing; the kiss. The most shockingly, amazing kiss he ever had. Hey, he had to give props to Wichita; she was the first girl he ever kissed. But Tallahassee, his kiss was like...wow, I did not know guys can do that with their tongue.

He literally felt himself swoon at the kiss as Tallahassee had his arms around his waist, growling. God, if they were alone, Columbus knew Tallahassee would of taken him then and there. He blushed at that and slumped down on his seat, chewing on that string like crazy. He glanced at Tallahassee, who was too busy keeping his eyes on the road. He lightly blushed and wondered if the Floridan hick was thinking about the kiss too.

"So, you guys-"

"What, what is it, we didn't do anything!" Columbus blabbered out nervously.

Wichita looked at Columbus with a questioning look and Columbus slumped even lower in his seat, embarrassed. "Anyway...are we gonna sleep in the car again?" she asked.

"Quite possibly." Columbus mumbled, his mouth still chewing the now soaked hoodie string.

Little Rock frowned and sighed. "But I liked the beds..."

"Sorry, maybe some other time, sis." Wichita said to Little Rock.

"Or maybe not..." Tallahassee suddenly said.

Columbus perked up, and looked out the window again. There was a highway sign telling passengers about a pit stop that had a gas station, a McDonald's, and a motel. He looked over at Tallahassee, who seemed glad to spot that sign. Columbus found himself lightly blushing at the happy expression Florida was showing. Tallahassee glanced over and caught Columbus staring at him. He gave him a wink and it made Columbus blush even more.

* * *

It was just your average seedy roadside motel. The gang had their weapons, ready to scope out any unwanted zombies in their temporary pit stop. Florida looked excited about blasting zombies, but that was normal. Columbus was still nervously chewing on that hoodie string as he scoped the place out with the others.

His mind was all over the place as he hunted for zombies. One, he hoped they hurry this along because it was getting dark and he hated hunting for zombies in the dark. And two, he was still thinking about that kiss. Tallahassee called him cute before he kissed him. Does that mean he likes him? Or does it mean something else? What if Tallahassee regretted the kiss? But he did give him a wink when he caught him staring again. But Tallahassee always winks when he's teasing. He felt so frazzled, he didn't even realize that Tallahassee just blasted a zombie's head when they entered another room.

"WOO, YEAH!" Tallahassee hooted with delight and cocked his gun again.

Columbus just merely chewed on his string as he kept thinking over and over again about the kiss. All the zombies by now were shot down and deader. Night has fallen and the gang was having their dinner. Columbus pushed around his meal, a styrofoam cup filled with, once again, chicken noodle soup. He wasn't aware that Tallahassee seem to notice his very odd behavior.

Wichita gulped down her soup and looked at the group. "Alright, who takes first watch?"

"I think y'all should. Me and spit-fuck did last time." Tallahassee said, slurping his soup.

"But I'm tired!" Little Rock protested.

"Fair's fair." Florida fired back at the little girl.

"What do you think, Ohio?" Wichita asked.

"Hm? Oh, um. Whatever he said..." Columbus mumbled and looked back down at his cup again.

Tallahassee smirked at the girls and stood up. He crumpled up the empty cup and threw it somewhere in the parking lot. He opened the back of the car to gather the blankets and such.

"Y'all have a nice time keeping look-out," he said grinning, "C'mon, spit-fuck!"

Columbus got up, following Tallahassee to one of the motel rooms. He looked back at the girls, who were a bit upset. He wanted to feel sorry for them, but Tallahassee was right, fair's fair. Plus, he really wanted to be alone with the Floridan hick anyway.

Once they both entered the motel room, Columbus sat on the edge of one of the beds. He was wondering how to approach the subject. Should he flat-out just ask, or should he slowly build up to the question? He slipped his shoes off and sat on the bed with his legs crossed. Maybe he should just try a conversation and see where it leads to.

"What's on yer mind, Columbus?" Tallahassee asked as he closed the shades and turned the lamp on.

Columbus looked at Tallahassee, biting his lower lip. He should answer back, but he didn't know what to say really. Tallahassee was waiting for him, getting slightly annoyed.

"T-The kiss!" Columbus finally said. He held his breath and blushed. He watched Tallahassee carefully, hoping he wasn't going to be upset.

"What about the kiss?" Tallahassee asked.

"I-I don't know. I just...can't stop thinking about it." Columbus admitted, lightly blushing.

"Was it that good?" Tallahassee asked, smirking.

Columbus wanted to snap back for the smug question, but he just blushed and lightly nodded. Tallahassee chuckled deeply, which sounded like a light rumble to Columbus. He took off his snake-skinned jacket and plopped it on the bed next to the one Columbus was sitting on.

"I swear, yer too cute." Tallahassee said.

"You mean that? Me as _cute_?" Columbus asked, nibbling on the string.

"Well, sure. Yer twitchy and ya say cute things sometimes. I dunno, don't question my logic, boy." Tallahassee grumbled.

Columbus found himself chuckling to that and Tallahassee gave him a small smile. He lightly blushed at the hick's smile and he shyly looked away. Tallahassee slipped off his boots and came up to Columbus. Columbus looked up at him, still blushing. Florida smirked at Ohio and leaned down. Columbus felt his face redden and redden even more when Tallahassee was kissing him again.

His tongue was in his mouth again and Columbus tried to fight down a moan. It felt so good and for some reason, so right. He wrapped his arms around Tallahassee as he wrapped his arms around Columbus's waist. They continued kissing as they both slowly leaned back on the bed. Columbus broke the kiss with a gasp, the need of air winning. Tallahassee licked his lips, smirking at Columbus.

Columbus was lightly panting, looking up at Tallahassee. Tallahassee groaned and kissed Columbus again, his hand going to remove the boy's hoodie. Columbus helped him get the hoodie off, feeling hot all of a sudden. He should be wondering if they were going too fast, but hormones were telling him to shut up and go along.

His hoodie was removed and on the floor and he was fighting to take Tallahassee's shirt off as he was still kissing the man. Tallahassee had his hands underneath Columbus's shirt and Columbus's fingers twitched. He gasped and moaned quietly, forgetting about Tallahassee's shirt and focusing on Tallahassee's hands. He could feel Tallahassee's hands touch everywhere and he couldn't stop himself from moaning. He was really trying to keep quiet though, he didn't want the girls to hear them.

Tallahassee was now teasing his neck, his hat gone and on the floor. He leaned back, unbuttoning his shirt as he unbuttoned Columbus's. Columbus watched, panting. God, he was never this close with Wichita or anybody for that matter. He really wanted to their skins to touch and kiss Tallahassee again. Without thinking, he wrapped his legs around Tallahassee's waist and bucked up.

Tallahassee groaned and looked down at Columbus. Columbus's face was flushed and he bucked up again. Tallahassee shivered and he chuckled at the bold kid.

"Fuck, kid..." He mumbled as he went to unbuckle his belt.

"T-Tallahassee..." Columbus quietly moaned, bucking his hips again.

Tallahassee growled approvingly at that and he went to remove Columbus's jeans now. Columbus allowed Tallahassee to take over and just rip their clothes off. He really wanted to close to Tallahassee now and clothes were totally in their way. Pretty soon, they were both down to their underwear.

Tallahassee eyed Columbus's choice of underwear, a pair of briefs. Columbus blushed and tried to cross his legs again. He thought he looked stupid compared to Tallahassee's manly boxers. He lightly shivered, the feeling of crossing his legs affecting his hard-on. Oh yeah, he was completely hard now. And he was completely so nervous now.

Never in his life, Columbus thought he would get this far. It was already amazing that no one interrupted them. No zombies, no Little Rock, and no Wichita. He really hoped the girls wouldn't come at the door and stop all this. He really wanted this so badly. Tallahassee climbed back on top of him and leaned down to kiss. Columbus moaned in the deep kiss, loving the feeling of skin touching skin.

Tallahassee was so strong and warm, and he was so small and skinny. It was a weird pair when Columbus thought about it. He felt Tallahassee's hands go for his ass and giving it a squeeze. He moaned again and broke the kiss, panting against Tallahassee's lips.

"T-Tallahassee. P-Please...I-I..."

"You what?" Tallahassee asked, squeezing his ass again.

"I-I...w-would y-you...m-make love to m-me?"

Oh man. Columbus mentally flinched at that. Why did he sound so stupid for asking that? Why did he even say that? He was hitting himself inside his head, going 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"Kid, as fucking cute and hot that sounded, I don't think I can." Tallahassee answered.

Columbus blinked. He can't? He _can't_? They were both stripped down to their underwear for fuck's sakes! He _can't_?!

"W-Why the hell not?!" Columbus snapped.

"I don't wanna hurt ya, kid. First times always hurt and I ain't got the right equipment at the moment." Tallahassee answered.

"Wha-? This isn't my first time! I told you, about that girl in the back of the car! R-Remember?" Columbus whispered to him, glaring.

"Ya said it was a truck." Tallahassee said, smirking.

"...Okay, so it's my first time. Big d-deal! I can handle it! Just...p-please Tallahassee? I want to so b-badly..." Columbus whimpered, moving his hips.

Tallahassee moaned, which sounded so hot, and glared at Columbus. "Don't tempt me, spit-fuck. I told ya, I don't wanna hurt ya."

"You won't! Please, Tallahassee?"

"I will! I ain't got no fuckin' lube!"

"...Oh."

Oh. Columbus forgot about lube. Basically without that, it _would_ hurt. He looked down, feeling embarrassed. Great, now he probably sounded like a slut or something. Tallahassee kissed his head, rubbing his curly hair. He leaned down and whispered in Columbus's ear.

"I promise next time, kay? I just hate to think I hurt ya, Columbus. Yer a good kid and hell, I'll feel guilty as fuck."

Columbus blushed and looked over at Tallahassee. He was glancing away, a light blush on his own face. Columbus lightly smiled, and gently caressed Tallahassee's face. Tallahassee looked back at him, and smiled himself.

"So...what do we do now? We are still in our underwear, you know." Columbus whispered, smiling.

"Ever dry-humped before, spit-fuck?"

Columbus's face redden up again. Tallahassee grinned and grabbed Columbus's hips. He leaned over and moved his hips against Columbus's. Columbus gasped loudly, blushing at the feeling of their clothed erections touching. It felt really good and he let out a moan.

Tallahassee was moaning quietly as he moved his hips with Columbus. Columbus lost all thought and moved his hips along with Tallahassee. Well, it's not making love, but it was close. He had his legs wrapped around Tallahassee's waist as he kept grinding up, trying to keep his moans down. Tallahassee took Columbus in for another deep kiss and Columbus kissed back as best as he could.

He knew he wouldn't last long and he broke the wet kiss with a moan, feeling himself cum. Tallahassee groaned delightfully and came as well. They both landed on the bed, panting loudly. Columbus shifted around, trying to get Tallahassee off of him.

"My underwear feels wet." He whispered to Tallahassee, blushing.

"Well, good thing we're taking a shower than, huh?" Tallahassee whispered back, smirking.

Columbus blushed but lightly smiled. "Um, Tallahassee. D-Do...Do you like me?"

"Of course, spit-fuck. If I didn't, we wouldn't have done this." Tallahassee answered.

"That makes sense." Columbus said, laughing a bit.

"Ya think too much, spit-fuck. That's the problem." Tallahassee stated.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Columbus answered, smiling.

Tallahassee grinned back and got off of Columbus. Columbus sat up, fighting back the uncomfortable shiver of his underwear feeling wet. They both took turns taking showers and soon, getting ready for sleep. They only had a few hours now before it was their turn to do stand guard. Columbus was about to change into his pajamas when Tallahassee stopped him.

"Just put yer tighty-whities on and slip into bed with me."

Columbus blushed but did what Tallahassee ordered him to. He climbed into the same bed with Tallahassee, pulling the covers over them. He laid his head down, snuggling into the pillow. He felt Tallahassee's arm go over him and pull him close. He lightly blushed but relaxed. So much has happened in one day. Columbus looked up at Tallahassee, who looked down at him. The Floridan hick gave him a peck on the lips and bid him good-night. Columbus softly smiled and snuggled close to Tallahassee. So much has happened, but he didn't care. Today was pretty much a fucking awesome day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **LOL. ;w; I'm sorry I haven't updated more recently. I had writer's block and I was distracted. I went to see "How To Train Your Dragon"(in 3D!). *w* Omg, that movie is so fucking rad. I want my own dragon now. ;w;!

But anyway. Sorry if the "smutty" scene was lame. ;3; Smut isn't really my strongest points. Which is weird since I read a lot of it. XD They couldn't have sex anyway! No condoms and no lube! ;3;! Tally didn't want to hurt his bitch. -gotshot-

ANYWAY~!

R/R please!

More reviews makes me a happy little girl that wants to be a viking and own a Night Fury named Toothless. ;w;!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: El Mañana

_**I saw that day, lost my mind.**_

_It was odd to hear sirens go off, but Columbus was hearing them. He was panting, hard and out of breath. He was running, but why? He was holding a gun in his hands. His own gun, as a matter of fact. It was dirty and covered with dry blood. _

_Suddenly, beside him was Wichita. She seemed to be yelling at him, but no sound was coming out of her mouth. Little Rock was right next to her, but her small face looked troubled and scared. Columbus blinked and looked around, wondering where they were. It was hard to tell because it was so dark and he felt so cold._

_Tallahassee was right behind them and seem to pick up speed as they ran. He looked over his shoulder and was yelling too, instructing them. They were following Tallahassee into a building, but it was still so dark and cold. Columbus tried to call out to him, to the girls, but nothing came out of his mouth. Could they hear them? Is he deaf now?_

_They were running up the stairs of the building, going as fast as they could. Columbus was still confused though. What was going on? What happened? He almost slipped on one stair but Tallahassee grabbed his arm before he could hit impact. He looked at Tallahassee and was surprised to see the man so stressed out and, was that fear in his eyes? _

_They were still running until they reached a door. Tallahassee kicked it opened and they went through the door. Columbus was shocked to see them on the roof of the building. He turned around and saw Tallahassee barricading the door shut. He shouted again, wanting some answers to what was going on, but again, nothing came out of his mouth._

_Tallahassee went up to them and pulled all of them together. Columbus blinked in confusion but stayed where he was. Wichita was calming down a silently crying Little Rock and Tallahassee was oddly still and serious. He was about to try again to ask what was going on, when he heard something. _

_The door. He heard the door. Columbus looked at the door and heard it being banged violently as the sound of sirens seem to pick up the volume. There was that horrible demonic screeching of the zombies from behind that door as it was being violently banged again. Columbus looked up at Tallahassee, looking at him for some kind of answer._

_But he just saw Tallahassee mouth the three words he could never hear. The door was banged again and Columbus looked back at it. It was banged once more and it was suddenly tore **down**._

_

* * *

_Columbus gasped, sitting up awake. He panted, blinking. He looked around and remembered he was in the motel room. He rubbed his eyes furiously and he slammed his hands down on the bed sheets. He was sweating from fear of this dream he just had, and he could feel himself at the verge of tears.

He closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. He was reminding himself it was only a dream and he had no need for crying. As always, crying never solved anything. He kept repeating that mantra inside his head, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Ya awright, kid?" Tallahassee asked, half-awake.

Columbus looked down at Tallahassee, who was as half naked as he was. So strong and so beautiful; that image of dream-Tallahassee looking so frail and scared almost made Columbus want to cry again. Columbus took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said softly.

"Nightmare?" Tallahassee asked, whispering.

"Yeah, nightmare." Columbus answered.

"Do ya...wanna talk about it?" Tallahassee asked, sitting up.

Columbus hesitantly shook his head. He didn't want to remember that dream. It felt so eerie and real. He felt Tallahassee put his hand on his shoulder and pull him close. Tallahassee's body heat made Columbus relax a little. Columbus closed his eyes and lightly sighed. Tallahassee just put his arm over Ohio, hugging him.

Columbus sniffled and he snuggled closer to Tallahassee. Tallahassee lightly frowned, rubbing the boy's bare arm. "Hey, it's awright. Don't cry, spit-fuck."

"I'm not." Columbus said, but he was. He felt tears stream out of his eyes. Why did he had that stupid dream? Just a few a hours ago, he felt like he was on top of the world. Columbus whimpered and Tallahassee shushed him, still rubbing his arm.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I hate crying. It's stupid and doesn't solve anything." Columbus confessed, sniffling.

"Well, sometimes cryin' does solve some stuff, honey."

Columbus blinked and looked up at Tallahassee, wiping his nose. "Did you just call me honey?"

"What? Don't like that nickname? Ya rather I stick to just spit-fuck, spit-fuck?"

Columbus chuckled softly and hugged Tallahassee. Tallahassee grinned and ruffled Columbus's hair. They suddenly heard the door being knocked.

"Hey, guys! Wake up! It's your turn to keep watch!" Little Rock's voice was heard.

"Awright, awright! We'll be right out!" Tallahassee yelled back.

"Hurry up! I'm tired!" Little Rock yelled back and stomped away.

They both looked at each other and climbed out of bed. Columbus grabbed for his jeans as Tallahassee grabbed for his shirt. They both silently changed their clothes and soon grabbed for their guns.

"Tallahassee, um...thanks. I guess." Columbus said awkwardly.

"No problem, spit-fuck. When yer ready though, ya tell me about this nightmare that spooked ya so bad. Okay?"

Columbus nodded and Tallahassee smirked at him. He ruffled his hair again, making Columbus frown a little. He leaned over for a kiss though and Columbus blushed a little. Tallahassee winked at him and he opened the door, leaving the room.

Columbus sighed, scratching his head. Whatever that dream meant, he hoped it was just his imagination running wild. He knew he, the gang, were on this so rare luck streak of survival. He hoped they never run out of their luck, but that dream was telling him something. He just hoped, just hoped it was nothing. One thing for sure now, Columbus could add sounds of sirens to his list of fears.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Short chapter is short. o3o; Sorry about that, guys. But, um. HEY, SOME COLUMBUS ANGST! YAY!

Am I foreshadowing something? MMM, PERHAPS. 8D And ain't it sweet how a loving and caring boyfriend Florida is already? :3

I am thanking you all for the reviews I've gotten so far! ;w; I'm so glad you all are loving this fic!

R/R PLEASE! :'D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Every Planet We Reach Is Dead

_**I love you, but what are we going to do?**_

Columbus was looking out the window, staring at each strip of white on the highway pass by like a flash. Tallahassee was humming some song under his breath as he drove, and Wichita was playing a hand-clap game with Little Rock. Once again, it was another peaceful moment in the car as they drove somewhere south.

It felt like they were driving for a while now because Columbus was getting dizzy by watching the street pass by and Tallahassee was now humming another different song under his breath. Columbus sighed, lazily playing with the strings of his hoodie. All of a sudden, a loud pop noise was heard and the car served. Tallahassee cursed loudly and put the car in a complete stop.

They were in the middle of the road, the car giving a rusty hum and turned off when Tallahassee pulled the keys out. He climbed out of the car and went to see what was wrong. The others watched as Tallahassee looked at each tire, cursed loudly again and gave the car a swift kick. Columbus came out of the car and went up to Tallahassee.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Fuckin' car tire popped." Tallahassee grumbled.

"Don't we have a spare?" Wichita asked, also coming out of the car along with Little Rock.

"I dun think so." Tallahassee grumbled again, glaring at the car.

"So...we're fucked then, huh?" Wichita claimed.

Columbus looked around the road, looking for anything. Surprisingly it seemed they were the only car on this highway. No other car that they could "borrow" was around. Columbus nervously bit his bottom lip, thinking how they can fix a popped tire. He gazed around in thought as Tallahassee was kicking their car and cursing at it.

"Hey! There's a sign that says there's a town up ahead within a mile!" Little Rock said, pointing.

Low and behold, the little girl was right. Another small town just up ahead. Tallahassee grumbled, and told everyone they could either walk to the town or push the car there, since they have a shit load of supplies in the back of it. After talking about it, the girls were inside the car while the boys were pushing it.

Columbus really hated doing any kind of hard work, so pushing a fucked-up, broken car sucked major ass. Tallahassee didn't seem he was having any trouble pushing the car though and that made Columbus wished he was as strong as him. Tallahassee glanced over at him and smirked.

"You alright, spit-fuck? This ain't too much trouble fer you, is it? 'Cause you can always just sit inside with the girls and braid each others' hair."

Columbus blushed red and glared at Tallahassee. Tallahassee laughed and gave him a wink. Columbus stubbornly looked away, still blushing. He glanced back at Tallahassee though, and thought he looked pretty sexy getting kind of sweaty. He wasn't aware of Wichita staring at him as he stared at Tallahassee.

Within an hour or two, maybe three, Columbus wasn't sure; it felt like forever to him, they finally arrived at the small town. Columbus sat on the ground, gathering his breath as Tallahassee cracked his knuckles, looking around for a new car. The girls climbed out of the car, looking around also. The town seem deserted, which was fairly new. No zombies around, but like always, you can never be too sure. Wichita grabbed some weapons and handed them to Little Rock and Columbus.

"Alright, Florida will look for a new car for us since he broke this one, and we'll look around and try to find some food supplies or whatever." She said.

"But we already got food supplies." Tallahassee argued.

"I'm getting sick of chicken noodle soup." Wichita argued back, glaring.

"Fine, fine! Dun get bitchy with me! Just tell me if y'all find any Twinkies, alright?" Tallahassee said, grabbing his gun.

"Alright, I promise." Columbus said. Tallahassee looked over at him and grinned at him.

"We all come back here, in the middle of this here street. Got it?" Tallahassee ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. We got it. Now go find us a car." Wichita said, and began to walk away, Little Rock following her. Columbus lightly smiled at Tallahassee and before he followed the girls, he said, "Be careful, okay?"

"What the fuck you talkin' about? I'm always careful, spit-fuck. I should tell _you_ to be careful." Tallahassee teased and ruffled Columbus's hair.

Columbus shyly blushed and walked away as Tallahassee walked the other way. He hasn't hung out with the girls in a while, so it was kind of nice. Little Rock was having small talks with him but for some reason Wichita was sort of giving him the silent treatment. Columbus was baffled. Did he do something to upset her? He hoped he hadn't because Wichita got really mean when she's angry.

They found a small grocery store and went in to raid it out. To their surprise, the store was even empty. Even when Wichita loudly banged her gun on the metal counter to draw out any zombies in hiding, nothing came. Little Rock claimed the area was safe and went to find other canned goods to eat. Columbus was about to follow her when Wichita grabbed his arm.

"Sis, we'll be an aisle down, alright?" Wichita called out.

"Okay! I'm at Aisle 3 if you need me!" Little Rock called back.

Wichita then dragged Columbus to a random aisle. Columbus was still confused and nearly fell when Wichita released her tight grip and almost threw him. Columbus blinked owlishly at her, clearly confused. Wichita was frowning at him, her hands on her hips.

"Um, did I...do something? Because if I did, I am deeply sorry and I will never do it again." Columbus nervously said.

Wichita continued frowning at him, not answering him. Columbus felt goosebumps on his skin, scared that Wichita was probably going to beat the crap out of him or something. He thought about what he probably did to her but nothing came to mind.

"Wichita, I-I don't know what I did but I'm sorry and I hope I didn't hurt your f-feelings and-"

"You and Tallahassee are together, aren't you?"

Columbus stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Wichita, his eyes wide. He looked around, trying to think something up. He looked back at Wichita, who was waiting for an answer. Columbus lets out a sigh and looked down. He slowly nodded.

"Um, yeah. W-We are." He said quietly.

Wichita didn't say anything. She looked away but still looked very upset. Columbus nervously chewed on his bottom lip. He put his hand on Wichita's shoulder, the only way he knows how to comfort someone.

"A-Are you mad, that we are? I-I mean, it was kind of sudden a-and I wasn't even sure Tallahassee even liked me that way and-"

"No, it was obvious you both liked each other that way. Especially you, Ohio. Contently staring at him like he's some zombie-killing god. And his version of flirting with you is so playground-ish. It was kind of stupid but cute."

"So, why are you mad then?" Columbus asked.

"I don't know. I guess it felt like you guys were hiding that from me and I don't like it when people hide stuff from me..." She answered, sighing.

"Oh. So, you're not jealous or anything...?" Columbus quietly asked.

Wichita laughed. "Jealous? Of who? You guys? No! Why would I be?"

Columbus flushed pink and mumbled, "Well, we did kiss a-a couple of times..."

"You think I'm jealous of Florida "stealing" you away? Columbus, you're such a dork." Wichita giggled and playfully shoved him.

Columbus just awkwardly smiled at her, feeling kind of stupid. Wichita smiled at him and sighed. "I don't care if you and Florida are together. Just don't do nasty-stuff in front of my sister or else I'm gonna out a bullet through both of your heads."

"So, can we give each other kisses then? Like those small cutey "Love ya, sweetie~" kind of kisses?" Columbus asked jokingly. Wichita laughed again and Columbus joined in.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

They turned to see Little Rock holding a box of canned food. Wichita just shrugged at her sister and looked over at what she found. Columbus smiled, glad that he can be open with Wichita. He looked over at the box too.

Later, they walked out of the store. Columbus was holding the box, struggling a bit since it was heavy. He felt kind bad that he didn't find any Twinkies, but Wichita said they'll find some maybe some other time. They walked back to where they said they will meet up. The broken-up car was still there but no Tallahassee. Columbus set the box down and looked around.

The wind blew softly and it was very quiet. He lightly frowned. Tallahassee would surely by now found another car and have it back here. So, what was taking him so long? He leaned against the busted-up car, nervously chewing on his hoodie string.

"Hey, Columbus. Wichita said that you and Tallahassee are, like, boyfriends now. Is that true?" Little Rock asked.

Columbus lightly blushed but he nodded. Little Rock nodded back, as if she was agreeing. She looked over at him again and lightly smirked.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" She asked, giggling.

Columbus blushed again and Little Rock giggled again. He looked over at her but he nodded again. She smiled at him and tugged on his sleeve. Columbus leaned down and Little Rock whispered in his ear, "Did you guys use tongue?"

Columbus shot back up, flushing red. Little Rock laughed loudly and Wichita lightly smacked her sister. "Stop teasing Ohio. It's not his fault he's attracted to loud Floridan hicks."

"Okay, now you both are teasing me." He said, frowning at them.

They both giggled at him and he turned away, blushing and frowning. There was still no sight of Tallahassee and he was beginning to get worried. He looked down at his shoes and tried to think of something else.

They suddenly heard a loud beep and they glanced up. Tallahassee was in a huge Hummer, something like a military car almost. It was nice and looked brand new. The color was a nice black with the number 3 painted on the doors. He parked in front of them and stepped out, smirking proudly.

"Ain't she a beauty?" He asked smugly.

"What took you so long? I thought something had happened to you!" Columbus said, glaring at Tallahassee.

"Whoa, calm down spit-fuck. I had to find the right car fer us. All these small shits-of-a-car wouldn't do us no good. Luckily, I found this car salesman lot and this beauty was just callin' out fer me. Nice and new. Even comes with a spare tire! Now get the shit from that piece of shit and let's load up!"

So, they did. They all packed their belongings, supplies and weapons in their brand new car. As the girls packed the food supplies, Tallahassee grabbed Columbus's arm, pulling him aside.

"I have another reason why I took so long." He said in a low voice.

Columbus looked at him, confused. Tallahassee was holding a plastic bag and showed it to Columbus. He opened it and blushed bright red at what was inside. Tallahassee smirked at him, leaning over to whisper.

"I found this pharmacy and had to pick up a few things we needed in case we room up again, spit-fuck."

Columbus felt himself shiver at Tallahassee's whispering and looked back at the bag. A bag full of condoms and lube. He shivered again and lightly whimpered. Tallahassee chuckled in his ear and moved away, putting the bag in a safe place where the girls wouldn't find it.

They soon boarded their new car and they were on their way again. Columbus was still flushing red, eying the hiding place where the plastic bag was. It wasn't until Little Rock broke his thoughts.

"You guys noticed there was no zombies in that town, right?" She asked.

"Yer right. I didn't find a single one. Did y'all?" Tallahassee asked.

"Nope. That town was a real ghost-town then, huh?" Little Rock said.

"Maybe the people evacuated there?" Columbus guessed.

"Yeah, but to where?" Wichita questioned.

"That's kind of weird, isn't it?" Little Rock asked again.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Columbus said.

Little Rock yawned and leaned back on her seat. "Are we gonna sleep in the car again?" She asked.

"I don't know, sis. May-"

"Hell no, we ain't! I bet there's another motel 'round here somewhere! Y'all keep a look out for one!"

Wichita and Little Rock looked at Tallahassee confusingly, but Columbus was blushing red. He did look out the window though. He didn't watch the strip of white go by, but for any kind of sign that promised a nice, private, warm room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. ;3; I got distracted again.

Only this time it was seeing "KICK-ASS". 8D That movie was so awesome. ;w;!

But anyway~! Ah-ha~ It seems Tallahassee thought things through, eh? Oh-ho-ho-ho~ The girls better not question any "weird" noises from their bedroom. XD

R/R please! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: November Has Come

_**Well, it's gone away...**_

To their luck, they did found another seedy motel. They scoped it out, got rid of the usual pests, and then made themselves at home. Columbus was trying very hard to hide his anxiety. Tallahassee kept giving him looks, looks that made him shiver.

The gang was by the back of the car, munching on some nice heated up canned ravioli. Wichita was looking at the two guys as she munched on her meal. She smirked to herself and turned to Little Rock.

"Say, isn't it the guys' turn to do watch first tonight?" She asked.

Tallahassee and Columbus both looked at Wichita, Tallahassee glaring. Columbus looked upset and wanted to ask her why did she say that. Little Rock, on the other hand, thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, it is their turn! Fair's fair, guys!" She said.

Tallahassee was about to argue with that when Columbus just sighed, defeated. He looked over at Tallahassee, his eyes basically saying 'Some other time, okay?' Tallahassee grumbled and just turned away. Wichita giggled and gave her sister a high-five. Tallahassee rolled his eyes and was having second-thoughts about having the girls tag along now.

Once dinner was done, the girls went to their own motel room, biding the boys a good night. Columbus bid them back as Tallahassee just grunted at them. It was just the two of them outside now, and Columbus made sure his hoodie was zipped up all the way. The wind was blowing a sudden chill. Tallahassee saw Columbus shiver a bit and he tugged on his arm.

"Let's just stay inside the car, spit-fuck." He said.

Columbus lightly blushed but nodded. They both went inside the car, Tallahassee grabbing some blankets to keep them warm. Columbus wrapped himself in one as Tallahassee kept his over his shoulders. They both sighed, looking out from the windshield.

A sudden thought came into Columbus's head. They were in the car, the girls were in the motel. They had what they needed..._inside _the car. And they were _inside _the car. He blushed and glanced at Tallahassee. The Floridan hick just looked annoyed and wasn't paying attention. Columbus fumbled with his hoodie string. He should make the first move, so Tallahassee can catch on. He glanced at Tallahassee nervously, biting his lower lip.

Drawing up some bravery, Columbus leaned over. Tallahassee looked over at him, slightly confused. Columbus was still blushing but he looked up at Tallahassee with his non-knowing puppy-eyes. Tallahassee flushed a little himself and he looked away.

"Tallahassee." Columbus whispered.

"What?" Tallahassee demanded.

Columbus breathed nervously and on impact, mushed his lips on Tallahassee's. Tallahassee gave out a surprised grunt and Columbus was still kissing, almost climbing on Tallahassee's lap. He was able to slip his tongue inside Tallahassee's mouth, lightly moaning at the feeling. Tallahassee seemed to moan too, but he pulled away.

"What do ya think yer doin', spit-fuck?!" He whispered to him, glaring.

Columbus blushed brightly, embarrassed. "W-Well, w-we're in the car and Wichita and Little Rock are i-inside the motel! W-We could...y-you know..."

Tallahassee stared at Columbus, who was still blushing, and he sighed. "Yeah, we could, spit-fuck. But it ain't the right time fer that."

"Huh? W-Why not? I-I thought you wanted to! Isn't that why you basically stashed away a huge-ass bag of fuckin' lube and c-condoms?!"

"Hey, calm down princess. And I do want to, you dumb spit-fuck! It just ain't the right time. Thought we would if we got the fuckin' rooms, but-"

"So let's just do it in the car! We can just p-put your seat down and I can just r-"

"If ya finish that sentence, I'll just fuck you here and now."

"Then why don't you?!"

Tallahassee tried to find the right words, looking away in thought. Columbus waited, now annoyed. Tallahassee looked back, his facial expression soften. Columbus blinked, knowing that was rare.

"Look, call me a sissy, but I just think yer first time should be...I dunno, more nicer then just a romp in the fuckin' car, spit-fuck."

Columbus blinked and lightly blushed. Tallahassee looked away, blushing and frowning. Columbus smiled a little and leaned over, softly kissing Tallahassee's cheek. Tallahassee smiled a little, but hid it with his frown.

"I didn't know you cared that much about me, Tallahassee. It's kinda cute, in a weird manly kind of way, I think. You really rather have sex on a motel bed then in a car though?"

"A bed is more nicer, alright?!"

Columbus laughed and wrapped his arms around Tallahassee's neck, leaning in for another kiss. Tallahassee gladly kissed back, pulling Columbus fully to sit on his lap. Columbus smiled and wrapped the blankets around both of them. He rested his head on Tallahassee's shoulder and sighed. Tallahassee kept his hold on Ohio, looking out the windshield, being look-out again.

It was quiet in the car between the two and Tallahassee thought Columbus had fallen asleep. It wasn't until he felt Columbus's fingers playing with his necklaces. The kid's fingers felt soft and smooth against his neck. Tallahassee lightly grinned at the feeling.

"So, when will be the right time for, you know, sex?" Columbus asked.

"I dunno. Soon, maybe. Depends. What month is it?" Tallahassee asked.

"Oh shit. I have no idea. I basically lost track of time. It could be November for all I know." Columbus answered, chuckling.

"It could be November. Or maybe it already passed. If it's around November, it'd get cold, right?" Tallahassee asked.

"I guess you're right. But, we are heading south. By the way, by heading south, where are we going exactly?"

"Florida, of course! Wichita mentioned beaches and I first thought of Florida, spit-fuck. Florida got a bunch of nice beaches." Tallahassee said, smirking.

Columbus lightly chuckled again and then sighed. His fingers continued playing with Tallahassee's necklaces. He felt at ease and relaxed, sitting on Tallahassee's lap and Tallahassee's arms around him.

"Hey, why do you always wear these?" He asked, still playing with the necklaces.

"They're my good luck charms." Tallahassee answered quietly.

"I don't think I ever told you but I always thought you looked cool wearing these necklaces. I wish I had one." Columbus said softly.

"Ya can have one." Tallahassee said.

He moved his arms, going to remove one necklace. He took one off and placed it over Columbus's head. Columbus lightly blushed, looking at his new necklace. It was the one with the huge green gem. He looked back up at Tallahassee, still blushing.

"You'll let me have it?" He squeaked out.

"'Course, kid. Just dun loose it." Tallahassee said.

Columbus lightly smiled and thanked Tallahassee, looking at his new necklace. Tallahassee smirked and kissed the top of Columbus's head. Columbus rested his head back on Tallahassee's shoulder, holding on to him. Tallahassee had his arms wrapped around Columbus again.

Columbus still had that small flush of pink on his face. He never had anyone care this much about him. Before, he had to fend for himself, be alone all the time, don't trust anyone. Now, he had a family and he now had a, well, a boyfriend. A loving, kind, a bit crazy, boyfriend. He smiled and snuggled close to Tallahassee. He felt at peace and happy. He then lightly frowned. A nightmare better not ruin this if he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh, hullo. ;w; Sorry, no smutty scene for you but hoped you like the fluff. Tallahassee is too much of a gentleman anyway.

Besides, there needs to be more Tallahassee/Columbus fluff anyway. c:

R/R please~!


End file.
